


Смех Короля

by Переводчик_сдох (Lena013)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Eldritch, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Living Islands, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4%D1%87%D0%B8%D0%BA_%D1%81%D0%B4%D0%BE%D1%85
Summary: Когда Роджер находит Ван Пис, он смеётся. И смеётся. И смеётся.





	Смех Короля

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhirlyBird70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhirlyBird70/gifts).
  * A translation of [laugh of the king](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655469) by [WhirlyBird70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhirlyBird70/pseuds/WhirlyBird70). 



Когда Роджер находит Ван Пис, он смеётся.

И смеётся.

И смеётся.

Он называет этот остров Смехом, потому что его истинное имя никогда не должно произноситься ни на каком другом языке.

Знаете, его команда тоже смеялась.

Они так и не научились останавливаться.

У ног короля корчится нечто, что никогда не было настоящим островом, и кроваво-красный песок становится ещё более красным, поскольку трое самых близких друзей Короля Пиратов никогда не покидают его берегов.

— _Ничего страшного,_ — смеётся Король Пиратов, — _теперь им весело! Какая смешная история!_

Вода, кажется, улыбается, дуга солнца вспыхивает на красном небе, и _о, как счастлив_ Рафтель, покидающий своё место, чтобы отправиться в море.

Как _счастлив_.

* * *

Вот что никто никогда не расскажет о казни. То, что пресса никогда не сможет описать, и то, что её свидетели никогда не сотрут из своих кошмаров.

Когда Король Пиратов умер, его слова открыли миру Новую Эру, новую судьбу, новую смертельную мечту — он улыбнулся.

И он _смеялся_ , когда его зубы стали острыми и лезвия впивались ему в грудь; и он _смеялся_ , когда песок сыпался из него вместо крови; и он _смеялся_ , когда люди говорили, _что Ван Пис настоящий и чудовищный! Монстр!_ — в одном и том же крике.

Король Пиратов улыбался и смеялся, и мир уже никогда не был прежним.

Но никто никогда не расскажет вам о его смехе, или о резкости его улыбки, или о песке из его жил.

Нет.

Эта история, эта забавная, странствующая сказка не принадлежит языкам людей.

Ни один Смех Сказки никогда не принадлежал им.

* * *

Шанкс не пошёл к Смеху Сказки. Багги тоже не был на нём. Их оставили на маленьком островке, совсем рядом с опасными водами, и если бы они меньше верили своему капитану, то могли бы сказать, что их там _бросили_.

Но Роджер был их капитаном, а они — его накама, и таким глупостям, как предательство и мятеж, не место на пиратском корабле.

Но когда Роджер вернулся, Шанкс иногда задумывался.

О том, что на самом деле произошло на _Сме… Рафтеле._

Рафтель.

(Его язык так и не смог полностью вывернуться вокруг названия острова, как это слово мог сказать его капитан.)

Роджер ушёл с полным экипажем и вернулся на троих меньше. Шанкс знает цифры, а не имена, и это странно, потому что обычно всё наоборот. Но в его памяти, в его команде, в гамаках вокруг кровати Шанкса не хватало трёх — трёх отсутствующих фигур без лиц и имён в памяти.

Роджер не стал говорить об этом. Только рассмеялся, и его тень вытянулась ещё дальше на лучах солнца.

Шанкс любил своего капитана. Но он быстро научился держать язык за зубами, когда Роджер _смеялся_ , чтобы не прерывать его смех, когда усы Роджера вспыхивали огнём, а глаза темнели; когда он _смеялся_ , и мир слегка сотрясался, как будто вместе с ним смеялось нечто гораздо большее, чем любой корабль, команда или гигант.

После Рафтеля Роджер стал совсем другим.

(И Рейли, и Габана, и Один тоже. По ночам Шанкс видел тени, а по утрам — красный песок на палубе, и даже в накинутом на плечи пальто Роджера; и ему с Багги иногда было _холодно_ на их любимом корабле.

Красные паруса «Оро Джексона» никогда не казались такими опасными.)

После острова в конце моря Роджер стал совсем другим.

После _Смех…_

Шанкс давится этим названием, давится мокрым песком во рту и не думает о том, чего не сказал ему капитан.

* * *

Эйс иногда улыбается, когда смотрит на Луффи, и в этом нет ничего собственнического, опасного или сознательного — но Сабо всё равно замечает.

Эйс всегда был странным. У него грубая обветренная кожа, он не ходит на пляж, но в домике на дереве есть песок, и его тень всегда длиннее, чем у большинства, на закате.

( _Закат,_ — шёпот легенд, которые Сабо читал в тёмных углах, — _время, когда Смех смешивается с чем-то худшим._ )

Эйс иногда смотрит вдаль, иногда идёт босиком, ступнями без мозолей, которые должны быть у мальчика, выросшего в джунглях. Когда он кладёт голову на плечо Сабо, тот учится не задавать вопросов.

Это его брат, которого он _любит_.

Независимо от того, сражается ли Эйс, как ходячий остров, или нет.

(Тем не менее, Эйс выглядит таким _голодным_ после некоторых историй, после того как три мальчика играют столь много, что они ничего не могут сделать, кроме как смеяться на корме, голодными так, как будто что-то находится с ними, где этого не должно быть.

Иногда Эйс говорит: _пойдём на берег_ , — и говорит он это и Сабо, и Луффи, но на самом деле он только смотрит на Луффи тем взглядом не-Эйса; и Сабо говорит: _пойдём на охоту_ , — и берёт Луффи за руку, прежде чем успевает Эйс.

Он доверяет Эйсу.

Не тому, откуда пришёл Эйс.)

* * *

Когда Шанкс отдал Луффи шляпу, Луффи пришлось высыпать из неё песок, прежде чем снова надеть её на голову.

Тогда это было странно. Красный песок.

Почему песок был красным?

(Почему она была такой слегка влажной?)

На острове Зари красного песка не было.

(Только красные утро и ночь, предостережения и восторги; времена, когда маленькие мальчики смотрели на горизонт и немного терялись, распевая хвалу какому-то неведомому острову.)

Луффи называл это тайной, точно так же, как он называл выход в море, и, в конце концов, то, как глаза Эйса мерцали в лунном свете — _тайна_.

 _Ши-ши-ши!_ — он смеялся, строя замки из песка, который стряхивается со шляпы, достаточно влажного, чтобы слипаться в комки, когда он того пожелает. — _Ши-ши-ши!_

Какая это смешная, удивительная история.

Какая _Смешная История._

* * *

Зоро слышит, как Луффи смеётся один и только один раз, _Ши-ши-ши_ звенит в воздухе, и его берут.

В этом смехе звучит песня сирены, тянет его к чему-то большему, к тьме более глубокой, чем та, что уже живёт глубоко и не совсем дремлет в груди Зоро.

 _Ши-ши-ши!_ — Луффи смеётся, и его смех отдается эхом, как _Гах-ха-ха!_ от эха Короля Пиратов перед ним, похожее на грохот волн, разбивающихся о жидкие берега.

 _Ши-ши-ши!_ — Луффи смеётся, и Зоро следует за ним, но никогда, _никогда_ не выдаёт собственный уникальный смех в драке.

Нет.

Он не откажется от этого, пока нет.

(Команда иногда смотрит на Луффи в темноте, когда он больше всего похож на прилив. Он тянет, тянет, тянет их к чему-то большему, чем все они.)

Луффи никогда не говорит «Рафтель», как будто это _имя_ для него ничего не значит, но он говорит громче: _«Король Пиратов!»_

«Рафтель» никогда не срывается с его губ. Только смех.

И экипажу всегда интересно, что означает этот смех-вместо-имени.

* * *

На Сабаоди Рейли кивает Луффи, как рыцарь чужому королю, и никто из них, похоже, этого не замечает.

Шакки видит.

Нами тоже видит.

Шакки смотрит на Нами, а Нами смотрит на Шакки, и обе стараются не замечать, как Сабаоди двигается от шагов правой руки первого Короля.

— _Рейли,_ — говорит Шакки Нами, в то время как остальная часть команды болтает, дым плывет из её дыхания, — _был другим после Рафтеля. Совсем другим._

Она не объясняет, как именно.

Нами узнаёт это по походке Рейли, _по тому_ , как он смотрит на солнце, и он старательно не смеётся над Луффи, только ухмыляется и хихикает тихим урчанием, которое эхом разносится по бару. То, как он ходит, словно хищник, и газеты называют его _Тёмным Королём,_ как никогда не называли до Рафтеля.

— _Там есть острова,_ — говорит Нами Шакки, когда остальная команда покидает бар, — _где, по словам ветра, их быть не должно. Как будто земля тянется к нему._

Она не говорит, к кому именно.

Шакки узнаёт это по тому, как Луффи насыпает песок в бар; по тому, как он носит корону своей собственной силы; по тому, как он _Король Пиратов;_ по тому, как люди говорят, что море синее и солнце встаёт на востоке. Она понимает, что это ещё не похоже на Рейли, но Рафтель забирает его, кусочек за кусочком, милей за милей, приближая его всё ближе и _ближе_ к концу.

Нами смотрит на Рейли, на его острые зубы и серебристые волосы, на то, что за стеклами очков у него тёмные провалы в глазах, и гадает, что будет с её командой, когда они доберутся до Рафтеля.

Однажды они ступят на кровавые-кровавые берега.

(Потому что никогда не было возможности повернуть назад.

Луффи станет Королём Пиратов.

Нами входит в команду Короля Пиратов.

Они отправятся на _Сме…_

Рафтель.

Они отправятся на Рафтель.

И Луффи никогда не отпускал никого из них.)

* * *

Через три года после того, как Монки Д. Луффи отправляется в путь, через двадцать пять лет после смерти Короля, ещё одна команда ступает на Рафтель.

На _Смех Сказки_ — имя, твердеющее в их сердцах, в их душах, в десяти душах с большей силой моря, покоящегося в них.

Песок под их ногами мягкий, и на этот раз ни одна песчинка не падает с соломенной короны, сидящей на голове Луффи.

Здесь так много красного. Куда ни глянь: красные скалы, красные берега, красные волны.

Конец моря в одном тёмном-тёмном острове.

(Они не думают о том, почему он красный. Почему под их ногами течёт кровь?)

Луффи — первый, кто идёт вперёд, первый, кто входит в объятия острова, и он первый, кто находит Ван Пис.

Он не смеётся. _Он улыбается._

* * *

Рафтель — это ложное имя; имя, которое падает на забитые языки; имя, неподходящее для правды острова.

 _Смех Сказки_ — это правда, имя, что звучит как смех, радость и секреты, которые встают на свои места. Это имя придумывают люди до того, как наступит день; до того, как их кровь впитается в пески Смеха Сказки и утонет в её сердце.

 _Смех Сказки_ берёт, так же как Гранд Лайн берёт сердца людей. Он забирает души, смех и мечты, и он забирает _человечество_.

Берёт то, что делает людей людьми, и высасывает их кровь для своих берегов, ради чего-то большего, чем смерть в конце.

Когда Роджер прибыл, он смеялся над сокровищами, спрятанными на берегах Сказки; смеялся над костями, оставленными великими людьми; смеялся над правдой мира.

Тогда, на красных берегах под багровым небом, была заключена сделка.

Он узнал об этом много позже. Пока он не ушёл и не стал смеяться _над жизнью в Сказке._

(Пока его кожа не превратилась в красный песок, а вены — в солёную воду; пока его глаза не стали похожи на тёмные островные ямы, а волосы не развевались на ветру в конце моря.

Пока Роджер не стал намного больше человека, ставшего Королём Пиратов.)

_Смех для сказки, мечта для наследия, приключение для судьбы._

_Человек для острова,_ на самом деле, _это так просто._

 _Ещё пара лет — и остров покинет_ родной дом.

Смех Сказки был здесь ещё до того, как пустота охватила Землю в первый раз, и будет здесь до тех пор, пока Земля не утонет в ярости морей.

Правда, выплеснутая в смехе.

В конце концов, это и есть приключение.

_Смех._

* * *

(Второй Король Пиратов _смеётся_ на Рафтеле, и остров рассыпается у его ног. Ни о какой сделке не может быть и речи, поскольку новый Король растрачивает свою неукротимую волю на остров, на _весь мир_ , на самого себя.

В его действиях нет жадности. Никакой ярости. Никакого эгоизма. Никаких жертвоприношений. Просто король, взошедший на трон и взявший с собой друзей за моря.

Когда он возвращается с края земель, в мире его нет, и песок не сыплется к его ногам. Конец моря — это просто вода, кровь, тонущая в океанском дне вместо белого песка.

Король Пиратов _смеётся_ , и весь мир смеётся вместе с ним.

 _Смешная История_ о Короле Пиратов — и наконец-то его настоящей накамы.)

(И если Король улыбается острее, а паруса Санни тяжелее, то это не дело мира, верно?)

**Author's Note:**

> Идея в том, что Рафтель это что-то вроде живого кровожадного демона-существа, которому нужны души. "Ди" спрятали его в конце мира, но упрямые и глупые люди (те же "Ди", ха) всё равно иногда находят его.


End file.
